Until Tomorrow
by Selanp
Summary: Fawful, devastated by the death of Cackletta, is elated to discover that there is a way to bring her back to life. Of course, he can't do it without Kamek, who is much less enthusiastic. Can they succeed in cheating death? [Complete!]
1. Ahead on our way

_Oh noes oh noes, what have I done! I'VE STARTED A NEW FIC OH JEEZ_

_Um… yes! Hey guys, new fic time! Wow, and it hasn't even been that long since my last one. I am back in the fanfic-writing groove! This makes me happy._

_It's another Fawful fic too, oh joy! Oh, but here's a note for everyone who read my last major fic: this is totally not connected to my last one, and in fact this interpretation of Fawful and Kamek is pretty different. For one, this Fawful is still a kid! And also this Kamek is currently not in the employment of Bowser. See? Lots of changes. I like to play with different interpretations of characters. :)_

_The title of the story comes from the song "Rest, Until Tomorrow," by Nobuo Uematsu from Final Fantasy VII. Likewise, the title of this chapter also hails from that soundtrack! I don't know if this is going to be some sort of theme for all of the chapter titles, but it would be interesting… hmm. There's something for me to consider._

_Er… anyway! Enjoy the fic! _

…

Chapter one: Ahead on our way

Darkness hung over the lair of Cackletta and Fawful, a decrepit old mansion hidden away in the outskirts of the Beanbean Kingdom. The moon shone in all its full-phased glory, but it seemed as though none of that light reached the house. Some would say that it was because of all of the tall trees shielding the place from the rays of cosmic light sources, but the one lone inhabitant of the house would insist that, rather, the darkness was caused by the overwhelming gloom that had come over it.

The lair was quiet now, a stark contrast to how it had once been. Once a place noisy with the sounds of experimental spells being cast, orders being yelled, and Engrish being shouted, all noise had died down to little more than the quiet, muffled sound of one small bean sobbing and crying over and over the name of his lost mistress.

She was gone now. They had come so close, but in the end he had failed to prevent the Mario brothers from getting to her and now… that was it. She was gone. All he could think to tell himself was that it was all his fault. She was gone because he failed her, simple as that.

He lay in his bed, his face buried in a pillow. He had been there for days, getting up only rarely—usually to have some water or use the restroom. He really couldn't find the will to do anything else. He was too devastated; his every thought was of her, his guilt wracked his brain down to its very neurons. He simply couldn't find it in him to get out of bed. The thought never even occurred to him that he even _could_.

Fawful eventually became aware of the sound of knocking on the front door. He didn't care. Whoever it was, they weren't important.

The knocking continued, growing ever louder and more impatient. Fawful responded to this by shoving his head under the pillow and compressing it over his ears. He didn't want to see anyone!

Still the noise went on, until finally the knocking was replaced by the sound of a blast and splintering wood. He shot up, recognizing immediately the sound of magic. Grabbing his glasses from the nightstand, he dashed to the front room with hope filling his little heart.

The hope drained away when he saw not his mistress, but rather an irritated Magikoopa standing in the wreckage that was once a door.

The Magikoopa looked up at Fawful and frowned, stepping over some charred wood. "Oh, _now_ you get here. Couldn't very well just get up and open the door for me, huh?"

Fawful sniffled. "Who are you being?"

"A royally ticked-off Magikoopa, that's who," the Magikoopa brushed some dust off of his white robe. "I try to take some time off and dabble in hypnotism, but as soon as I'm out of the limelight some nobody witch goes saying that _she's_ the greatest magician in the world! _Hah!_ I can't just let anybody go trying to show me up," he took a few steps toward Fawful. "I'm here to teach that no-good beanwitch a lesson. Where is she?"

Fawful opened his mouth to speak, couldn't think of the words and closed his mouth again. He looked away.

"Well?" the Magikoopa prodded, impatient. "I haven't got all day."

"She is… that is to be saying… the Red and Green ones, they… she…," he stopped, biting into his lip.

"Yes?" he blinked, paused, and realization dawned upon him. "You're kidding me! You mean she—she got herself _killed?_"

Fawful choked a little, holding back a sob, and nodded.

The Magikoopa kicked a piece of wood. "_Drat!_ Now what am I supposed to do? I can't very well prove to the world that I'm better if she isn't around for me to humiliate! Everyone's going to start thinking that I'm second-rate!"

Fawful grimaced at the unwelcome visitor. "You _are_ being rate of second. The great Cackletta is having superiority over everyone."

"That's the sort of thing I'm talking about!" the Magikoopa groaned. "Ugh. I don't suppose you plan on doing anything about this any time soon?"

"What are you meaning?"

"Are you going to bother bringing her back?"

Fawful's face took on an expression of awe. "You are saying that this is having possibility?"

"Well, yeah. Maybe," the Magikoopa said, somewhat surprised that Cackletta's minion was completely unaware of that option, "If she was even a half-decent witch she would have set up some sort of means for bringing herself back."

Fawful was overcome with relief. "I demand that you have the telling of me how to do this thing which would bring back the great Cackletta and make me have the happiness of being able to be serving my mistress once again!"

"How am _I_ supposed to know?"

"But you had the saying…"

"_You're_ supposed to know that sort of thing, _you're_ her minion after all."

"But… I…," Fawful sniffled, "I am not knowing…"

Fawful tried to hold back his tears, but he didn't do a very good job of it. Soon he was bawling, once again completely possessed by grief. The Magikoopa sighed harshly, hating having to deal with crying kids. He decided that, for the sake of his eardrums, he'd better do something to stop Fawful's shrill crying.

"Hey, hey—don't cry! I'm sure she left some sort of instructions somewhere!"

Fawful sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Yes?"

"Yeah… I guess. Come on, I'm sure she has something hidden away," the Magikoopa started walking down the hall. Fawful followed. "By the way, I'm Kamek. I guess you're Fawful?"

"Yes," Fawful said quietly, "Were you not in the employment of the Bowser who I hate?"

"Sort of. I've been on hiatus for a while, studying and all," Kamek nudged a door open, and looked in. "Here we go, this looks like her room."

Kamek walked inside, looking around at everything in the room. Fawful, however, stood at the threshold, staring at his feet. Kamek noticed this. "Hey, what're you waiting for? You want to revive your master or what?"

"I am not having the permission to be entering the room of the great and powerful Cackletta. It is her room of privateness and I am being forbidden to be stepping the foot which is my own in it," Fawful explained.

"You know, I really don't think she'll mind," Kamek said, flatly irritated. "It's so you can help her, after all. Now come on."

Fawful hesitated, then slowly stepped onto the dark purple carpet of Cackletta's room. He looked around at the unfamiliar place. The room was clearly hers; her scent permeated the place and her personality showed through all her decorations and possessions. It only served to remind Fawful of how much he missed her.

Kamek frowned at the little bean. "Stop standing around like that and start looking."

"I say okay," Fawful said, a little nervous about going through Cackletta's things. A small part of him still felt like she was going to walk in the door and zap him for his intrusion. Nevertheless, he made his way over to one of her dressers and opened a drawer and started to rummage.

Kamek started looking through a bookshelf, trying to find anything of use. After a few minutes Fawful addressed him.

"Kamek?"

Kamek didn't bother looking over. "What?"

"What is this being?"

Kamek turned to see Fawful holding up a frilly purple bra. His eyes went wide. "Wh-why in the world are you looking through her underwear!"

"You had the saying of that I should be looking for things," Fawful said.

"I didn't say to go looking through her unmentionables! Put that back and look somewhere else!"

"I have confusion."

"I don't care! Do what I said!"

Fawful shrugged, put the bra back into the drawer, and wandered off to another part of the room and started to rummage.  
Kamek sighed, shook his head, and continued looking.

After a long while of relatively silent searching, Fawful finally proclaimed: "I have the finding of something!"

"Yeah?" Kamek walked over. Fawful was holding a small book with the words 'WORST-CASE SCENARIO' written across the spine. He opened it and read aloud, "'If you're reading this, Fawful, then I'll assume that I'm probably dead. If I'm not, then _get out of my room before I'm forced to punish you!'_" Fawful squeaked meekly at that, and Kamek continued. "'In the pages that follow are instructions for a ritual that can bring me back to life. I understand that this is much more complex than most revival rituals, but I was afraid that a normal one would diminish my magical powers. Follow the instructions _exactly_, and get all of the ingredients right! This is an order!'"

Fawful took the book back and started to flip through the pages, looking at all of the instructions.

Kamek smiled. "Well, there you go, kid. Give me a call when your master's back to her old self, will you?"

Kamek started to walk away, but Fawful grabbed him by the arm.

"Waiting," Fawful said, holding up the book. "This is having the saying that I am needing to use magic to perform this ritual of reviving."

"So?"

"I am not being a wizard!"

"What? You can't be serious! You're her _apprentice_—what in the world was she teaching you if not magic?"

"I am needing your help," Fawful said, ignoring Kamek's question, "I am having sureness that the great Cackletta will have much rewarding of you once this is complete."

"I've got better things to do," Kamek said coldly, pulling his arm free from Fawful's grip.

"But! But!" Fawful tried to think of something. Kamek was walking away now, and Fawful started following him. "But—um—How will you be proving your 'superiority' over the great Cackletta if I am not having success? Would you not prefer to be making sure personally that it is done correctly so that you may have the dueling with my mistress once she is back to normalling?"

Kamek stopped. He thought on this for a moment, sighed, thought some more, groaned, and nodded. "I guess… but if this gets to be too much of a pain, you can count me out. Where do we start?"

Fawful looked in the book. "First we are needing to have the assembly of the components."

"Yeah?" Kamek took the book and looked at the ingredient list. "Half of these are incredibly rare! How on Earth are we supposed to get them?"

"I am having sureness that we will be able to have success!" Fawful said enthusiastically, "Aftering all, I am being a genius, and I am sure that you are probably somewhat competent also as well!"

Kamek glared at the little bean. "'Somewhat competent'?"

"Let us have commencement!" Fawful said, not noticing his companion's disdain. "Onward!"

Kamek sighed. This was going to be a very frustrating ordeal.


	2. Sandy badlands

_W00t w00t chapter two up in a quick manner! Yaaaaay._

_And look, I continue the trend of titles named for songs. This is another one from the FFVII soundtrack._

_Oh! And you know what really gets me? Fawful does not say 'whom'. I know that sounds like a weird complaint considering how Fawful talks and all, but that's the one thing that drives me nuts. I'm used to everything else, but Fawful just doesn't say 'whom'! I even looked over all of his dialogue in the games, so I know he's not supposed to. It's just that it drives me nuts writing 'who' as an object._

_Baaah I need to stop being so uptight with my grammar._

…

Chapter two: Sandy Badlands

Kamek flew his broom through the clouds in the bright morning sky, while Fawful sat idly behind him, singing incomprehensively to himself as the two soared through the sky. Kamek didn't like sharing his broom, especially since that stupid helmet thing Fawful was wearing severely weighed them down. Fawful, however, refused to fly on his own, saying that he would rather conserve fuel. Kamek wondered if, instead, the kid was just doing this to ensure Kamek didn't fly off on his own and not return.

"The first item on the list which is in this book I am having the holding of is something which is being called an InvinciShroom," Fawful said eventually.

"I know. I already looked at the list," Kamek grumbled.

"Are you having any ideas of where this item might have location?" Fawful asked, tucking the book inside his red cloak.

"Yeah," Kamek said, looking down over the sandy Teehee Valley. "This one's easy."

Kamek began to descend, swooping down until they landed on the giant cluster of trees and mushrooms that held up Little Fungitown. Fawful looked around excitedly. "I am having rememberance of this place! This is where the great Bowletta and the bean who is myself were having the kidnapping of the Princess who is Peach!"

"That's nice," Kamek said with a pointedly unenthusiastic tone as he started to walk, holding his broom against his shoulder as he went.

Fawful followed, bobbing as though the happiest music in the world was playing in his head. "See, did I not have the telling of you that we would have success? This is only but the earliest part of the day which is the first of our adventure and already we are making acquisition of one of the things that is being present on the list!"

"Mmhmm," Kamek mumbled, trying to tune Fawful out.

"I am having the hope that we may even have the reviving of Cackletta by the end of the seven days which is called a week! Do you not have agreement?"

Kamek didn't bother answering. He opened the door to the Fungitown arcade and walked in, with Fawful following.

"Hey. Counter-guy," Kamek said to the Mushroom sitting at the counter. "I need an InvinciShroom and I don't feel like playing any of these stupid games."

The Mushroom sniggered. "Finally de-hypnotised yourself, Psycho Kamek?"

Kamek frowned. "Shut up and hand over the mushroom before I make you think you're a dung beetle."

Fawful blinked. "Did the Magikoopa who is Kamek make himself think that he was a smelly beetle of dung?"

"No," Kamek spat, "I didn't. I just got a little overwhelmed by my own genius, is all. It happens to the best of us."

"I have never had the overwhelming of myself," Fawful argued.

"Then you clearly aren't a genius like I am," Kamek insisted. "But back on topic," he looked back to the Mushroom, "Come on, give."

"Even if I _did_ give those things away for free to suspicious folks like you," said the fungal cashier, "I couldn't. Some two-bit thief came in and stole them all."

Kamek sighed harshly. "You're _kidding._"

"But we are in need of the shrooms of invincibility as we are wanting to use them for very important things!" Fawful exclaimed.

"Nothing I can do," the Mushroom said with a shrug. "He ran out into the desert, if you want to look for him."

"Let us have the searching for him!" Fawful demanded of Kamek.

"I don't suppose you could find him on your own and come get me when you're done, huh?" Kamek asked.

"No," Fawful said simply before grabbing Kamek by the wrist and dragging him out of the arcade.

The two made their way to the lift that allowed entrance into and exit from the town. They got on and descended into the hot dryness of Teehee Valley.

They stepped onto the yellow sands of the desert. Kamek was instantly miserable in the heat, but Fawful was completely unaffected. The little bean rushed out into the open, looking around frantically in search of the mushroom thief.

"Ugh," Kamek caught up with Fawful, "Jeez kid, how can you move so fast in this heat?"

"Heat?" Fawful smiled, "I am having a conditioner of air in this headgear which is on the head that is my own and also in the inner part of the cloak which I wear. I am having comfort at all temperatures!"

Kamek narrowed his eyes. "… I hate you."

Fawful smiled even bigger, and continued running around.

"You know, I don't know how we're going to find this guy," Kamek said, taking off his hat and fanning himself with it. "We don't even know how long ago this guy stole the stuff. For all we know, it could've been weeks ago and he could be long gone."

"I have the thinking that you are wrong," Fawful replied as he took his head out of a pipe.

"And why's that?" asked the ever-skeptical Kamek.

"As I am hearing voices from this pipe thing," Fawful said before climbing onto the rim of the pipe and jumping in.

Reluctantly, Kamek followed suit.

He landed in a small dirt cave that was, thankfully, considerably cooler than it was outside. He saw Fawful standing at a corner, probably listening to the two voices coming from further in.

The first voice was a male one, speaking like a stereotypical prohibition-era mobster. "See," he said, "We'll hide here 'till the heat dies down."

"But this is the desert, sweetie," said a squawky, vaguely female voice. "It stays hot all the time."

"Not _that_ heat!" the male yelled, before mumbling under his breath, "I've _got_ to get a new Rookie."

"What was that, sweetie?"

"Er! Nothin'! Eh, anyways, like I was sayin', once the heat dies down, we'll sell off all these 'shrooms and be rich, see?"

Fawful took this moment to jump out from the corner and surprise the two. "A_ha-_ing!"

"We've caught you, and such," said a disinterested Kamek.

"Drat! It's the fuzz!" exclaimed a small bean-thief wearing a mask. "You all ain't gonna get me—I'm the infamous Popple the shadow thief!"

"And I'm his beautiful fiancée, Birdo!" added an ugly, feminine pink dinosaur.

Popple faltered, and looked at her. "'Fiancee'!"

"Of course!" she said, "I know what you were planning! You were going to use the profits from this to buy my engagement ring! You're so sweet!"

Popple gaped disgustedly before finally pulling himself back together. "Wh-Whatever! This ain't the time!"

"Have giving of me a InvinciShroom, fink-rat!" Fawful demanded.

"Never!" retorted Popple, "Rookie, get 'im!"

"Anything for you, darling!" she said, before proceeding to shoot eggs from her mouth.

Fawful activated his headgear's rockets and floated into the air, dodging the eggs easily-- but one egg smacked the less-nimble Kamek in the stomach. He skidded along the floor as he fell over, and his broom and wand were separated from him.

Popple grinned, and scooped up the dropped wand. "Heh! This oughtta fetch a high price!

"Kamek!" Fawful said, "The thieving fink-rat who smells of badness is having your wand!"

"I _know!_" Kamek growled. He pointed to Popple. "You're going to regret that, bean. _No one_ touches a Magikoopa's wand!"

Kamek grabbed his broom and ran over, smacking Popple upside the head with its handle. While Popple was down, he reached into the recesses of his robe and pulled from it a gold pocketwatch. He grinned.

"You are getting sleepy," Kamek said in a hypnotic voice, swinging the watch back and forth, "Sleeeeeeepy. When I clap my hands, you will call off your stupid Birdo and hand over all of the InvinciShrooms…," he paused, and then added in for good measure, "After which, you will believe yourself to be a dung beetle."

Kamek clapped. Popple blinked, his eyes taking a glazed appearance, and spoke with a blank voice. "Rookie. Stop attacking."

Birdo, who had been too busy trying to hit Fawful to realize what had happened, looked at her boss confusedly. "What? But darling—"

"Stop attacking," the zombified Popple said again, before handing a large bag of InvinciShrooms over to Kamek.

Kamek smiled smugly as he watched Birdo stop shooting eggs at the little bean-scientist. He snatched his wand from Popple's hands and walked off. Fawful followed, bringing himself back down to the ground.

"I have impressment!" Fawful said as they made their way back to the pipe entrance.

"It's like I said before," Kamek said proudly, "I'm a genius."

Kamek hopped onto his broom and flew up the pipe and back up into the desert. Fawful followed with his headgear, and they both landed in the sand. Kamek opened up the bag to assess their spoils.

"Heh. I'd say we've got more than we need," Kamek said.

Fawful looked into the bag. "The list had saying that we were in the need of only one."

"Well, now we've got about a hundred back-ups," Kamek closed the bag again and hoisted it over his shoulder. "Come on, I've got a place we can store all these."

Kamek hopped onto his broom again, and Fawful did the same. The two flew back to Little Fungitown, and they landed next to a house sitting on a mushroom that was slightly lower than the others holding up the rest of the buildings in town. Kamek unlocked the door and allowed Fawful inside, closing the door behind himself as he entered. He threw the bag of mushrooms onto the floor before throwing himself onto a couch.

Fawful looked around. "I am of the assumption that this is your domicile of living?"

"One of many," Kamek said, "After all, an important wizard such as me has houses all over the world."

"Hmm," Fawful shrugged, "It has shabbiness."

Kamek glared at Fawful with daggers in his eyes. "Like your decrepit old mansion was any better!"

"It had being very better," Fawful said smugly.

"Ugh," Kamek slouched down. "You just don't understand my genius tastes."

"You may have telling of yourself that if it is making you feel better about your house having being shabby."

Kamek growled. "Just shut up and get me a soda or something."

Fawful frowned. "Why should I have the doing of that?"

"Else I won't help you revive Cackletta," Kamek said, grinning, "You don't want that, now do you?"

Fawful huffed. "Fink-rat. I will be retrieving your soda of fizziness, but afterwards we will be continuing our mighty adventure to assemble the sandwich of Cackletta's return!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kamek said as he leaned back into his couch, getting comfortable, "Go on, now."

Fawful grumbled to himself, and stormed off.

"That was easy enough," Kamek said to himself once he was alone. He glanced at the bag of InvinciShrooms, "Not to mention I should be able to make a mint selling off these extras," he chuckled, smiling a bit. "If things keep going like this, then maybe this won't be such a loss after all."


	3. Yo yo Yoshi

_Okay, third chapter and already this chapter naming system is getting difficult. Buu. This one's taken from the soundtrack to Yoshi's Story, which is a game I have not played but I figured it'd have something Yoshi-related in the song titles, so I looked it up and… yeah._

_Also, FF.N doesn't like Safari and that makes me sad! I had to download Firefox to get this chapter up. I don't know why FF.N suddenly decided to hate my browser, but I hope it gets resolved soon…_

…

Chapter three: Yo-yo-Yoshi

"So, what's next?" Kamek asked, locking the door to his house as they stood outside.

Fawful pulled the book from his cloak and opened it. "It is saying that we have need of a thing known as Neon Egg," Fawful closed the book and put it away. "I have confusion. What is such a thing?"

"Yoshies lay them," Kamek explained, "We've got to find some Yoshies and get them to hand some over, I guess."

"Hooray I am saying!" Fawful exclaimed, "Yoshies are being pathetic and probably very easily falling to my power which is mine!"

Kamek frowned. "I wouldn't say that."

"No?"

Kamek shook his head. "No. See, a long while back, I…," he paused, "No, forget it. It was before your time," he got onto his broom and hovered over the ground. "Hop on, kiddo."

Fawful did just that, and the two took off into the sky.

"You're familiar with this country, right?" Kamek said, "Where do all the Yoshies hang out around here?"

"There is being a theater which is playing movies that the Yoshies are being invited at all times to watch," Fawful explained, "I am thinking that, logically, that would have bestness as a place to look."

"Sounds good to me. Where is this place?"

Fawful looked down at the ground, which was speeding by far below. "I am thinking that it has closeness… Ah! Downing there!"

"Hm? Oh, I see it," Kamek began to descend, landing neatly on the grass in front of a building.

Fawful hopped off of the broom and looked up at the sign atop the theater. "Have looking! What are those being? They look to be neon and also very egglike!"

Kamek chuckled. "I love it when things are this easy. Okay kid, hold on," He, on his broom, hovered up to the sign and grabbed hold of one of the eggs. He pulled on it, but it didn't budge. He rolled up his sleeves and tried again, pulling with all of his might. He continued to pull, to no avail, until his hand slipped and he fell off of his broom, crashing into the grass at Fawful's feet.

Fawful cocked his head to the side. "It is not of great success?"

"Just… shut up," Kamek pulled himself back onto his feet, catching his broom as it gently wafted back down. "Come on. We'll have to find some other ones."

They made their way inside, Fawful skipping excitedly and Kamek limping, using his broom as a makeshift walking stick. Kamek was aware, as soon as they entered, of being glared at by many reptilian eyes. He glanced around to see that every Yoshi in the theater was looking at him as though he were the scum of the Earth.

Kamek cleared his throat. "I think we should hurry up."

"Yes?" Fawful noticed how the Yoshies were looking at his companion, "They are looking at you in the manner which I look upon persons who I am having much hatred for."

"Yes… well. Hey, look! Someone who _isn't_ a Yoshi!" Kamek limped up to a man wearing a giant eggshell. "Hey there. My companion here needs a Neon Egg or two, else the Pianta syndicate's going to make him 'sleep with the fishes', if you know what I mean. Help a bean out?"

The strange man crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side, inspecting the suspicious Magikoopa. "Why do you look familiar?"

"People tell me I look like some famous Magikoopa," Kamek said, shrugging. "I don't see the resemblance, myself. Anyway, what do you say? Got any spare Neon Eggs?"

The egg-man looked thoughtful for a moment. "Not that I know of… but our architect, Fava, might know where you can find some."

"Okay, we'll go find him, then," Kamek noticed a few Yoshies beginning to move in closer, and he grabbed Fawful by the arm. "Come on, kid, let's keep moving."

Kamek, with Fawful in tow, made his way to the closest door, which led into a movie theatre. He scanned the room, and rushed over to the only non-Yoshi he saw.

"_Please_ tell me you're Fava," he said, looking around uneasily at the Yoshies in this new room.

The bean he had addressed nodded. "Yes… perhaps."

"Perhaps? You either are or you aren't!" Kamek exclaimed, exasperated.

"Then I am," Fava insisted, "Perhaps."

Kamek opened his mouth to scream at the man, but Fawful nudged him. "I am of the thought that this fink-rat is merely liking to have saying of the word 'perhaps'."

"Oh," Kamek deflated, "Weirdo. Er, anyway. We need a Neon Egg, else this little green kid here is going to get kidnapped by Shyguys and sacrificed to King Boo."

"Is that so? That's a rather dire situation," said Fava.

"Yes, it is. Don't you want to help him out?" Kamek said hurriedly.

"Perhaps," Fava nodded, "Getting Neon Eggs is rather easy. You must simply find a Beanfruit and feed it to a Yoshi. The Yoshi will then lay a Neon Egg, perhaps."

"Sounds simple enough," Kamek said, relieved, "So do you have any of these Beanfruits?"

"Nope," Fava said, shaking his head, "But I know where to find them, perhaps! Would you happen to have a map?"

Kamek shrugged, and looked to Fawful. Fawful started rummaging through the many pockets of his cloak, before finally producing a battered, stained map. He handed it over to the old man.

Fava opened the map and drew a few marks onto the map. "You'll be able to find Beanfruits in these places, perhaps. Look for a patch of ground surrounded by flowers, and dig there. A Beanfruit should be hiding underground… per_haps!_"

Kamek gritted his teeth. If he had to hear the word 'perhaps' one more time…

"We thank you!" Fawful said to the man, taking back his map, "We will now be heading on our way which is involving finding these fruits of bean!"

"Ah, yes. See you," Kamek said, before promptly leaving the room, and the building altogether. Once they were outside and away from all of the angry Yoshies, Kamek relaxed a bit.

"Okay," he said, "Let's see that map."

Fawful held the map up to Kamek, who examined it closely. He then pointed to one of the marks. "This one looks like it's the closest, so we'll go here."

"O-ingKay," Fawful said.

The two of them walked down the field surrounding the area until they spotted a clump of flowers matching the description they had been given. Fawful checked the map.

"This is being the right place I am thinking," he said, "Perhaps."

Kamek smacked Fawful upside the head. "Don't you go saying it too!"

Fawful rubbed his head. "Ouching…"

Kamek huffed, and looked over the patch of ground. "So. Got a shovel?"

"Um…," Fawful searched through his pockets, but found nothing of use. He shrugged. "What are we doing?"

"Use your hands," Kamek said.

Fawful poked at the grass. "The roots are being very full of thickness. I am thinking that I would have much difficulty in digging through them."

"Oh, whine whine," Kamek crossed his arms. "The longer you complain, the longer it's going to be before we bring your master back."

Fawful pouted for a moment, before thinking of something. "Have giving of me your wand!"

"What? What for?"

"It occurs to me that the star that is on your wand would have making of a good shovel," Fawful explained.

"This wand is a delicate instrument! It's a medium used to summon powers from beyond this plane of existence!" Kamek hugged his wand, defensive, "I will _not_ allow you to shove it in the dirt!"

"Oh, whining whining!" Fawful said, mocking Kamek. "Have giving!"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Give!" Fawful lunged at Kamek and grabbed hold of the wand. The two pulled at it, playing tug-of-war over it until Fawful kicked Kamek in the shin, causing him to fall over and lose his grip. He chuckled, then proceeded to shove it into the ground. Its points ripped through the roots in the ground easily, and Fawful soon managed to excavate a large brown bean-shaped fruit.

Kamek glared at Fawful. "You are going to _pay_ for that."

"Ever of the what!" Fawful laughed, throwing the dirty wand back at Kamek. "We are acquiring the fruit of bean, and that is what is being of importance!"

"Agh! You got it so filthy!" Kamek whined, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. He proceeded to wipe his wand off.

"Of coursing," Fawful said, standing up with the Beanfruit in his hands. "What else would you have expectation from the dirt? Were you thinking there would be soap?"

"Don't be a jerk about it," Kamek snapped. He finished wiping the wand and looked it over. "Well, it doesn't look damaged, so I won't have to _kill_ you, at least."

"That has goodness, as you would not have ability to do such a thing anyway," Fawful said.

Kamek grimaced and put his wand away. "Have I ever told you how much I dislike you?" He stood up and started walking off.

"I am believing so," Fawful replied, following.

The two made their way back to the theater.

"Okay, so you just go in there and feed this thing to one of those Yoshies," Kamek said as they stood at the entrance to the theater.

"Are you not following me into the building which shows movies?" Fawful asked.

"Look, those Yoshies don't like me," Kamek explained, "They won't eat anything I offer them, and even if they did they wouldn't give me any eggs they lay."

"Why are the Yoshies having so many hatreds for the one who is you?"

"I don't know," Kamek lied, "They're just prejudiced against Magikoopas or something. I guess. Just get in there, okay?"

Fawful nodded and walked in. He was in there longer than Kamek was expecting, but eventually he came back, holding a bright, nearly glowing yellow Neon Egg and wearing a wide grin on his face.

"You had the kidnapping of the tiny baby Green?" Fawful asked, incredulous.

Kamek frowned. "What about it?"

Fawful laughed. "And you were being defeated by a bunch of fink-rat Yoshies and tiny baby Red!"

Kamek hid his face in his hands. "Shut uuuup."

Fawful laughed even harder. "You have patheticness!"

"It's not like any of your plans worked out any better!" Kamek argued. "How'd you find out, anyway?"

"I had asking of the Yoshies," Fawful said, pointing inside, "I am being fluent in Yoshi language."

Kamek rolled his eyes. "Figures. Well, let's head back to my place and put this with the mushrooms."

Fawful was still chuckling, but he nodded and the two got onto Kamek's broom and flew back to Little Fungitown.


	4. Looking out for Treasure

Woo! Another chapter! This one was hard. Mostly because I started it as a completely different chapter, but then I didn't like it and had to start over… boo.

_Anyway, today's chapter title comes from the Kirby's Superstar soundtrack, by Jun Ishikawa. W00t!_

…

Chapter four: Looking out for Treasure

"The book is next saying 'Beanstone'," Fawful said to Kamek, who was sprawled out on the couch as though ready to take a nap.

"Yeah? That's nice," Kamek replied before burying his face in a throw pillow.

"There is also being a note here saying that it will not have sufficience for us to be finding any Beanstone," Fawful added, "The one we are needing, it has saying, is supposing to be purple."

Kamek, his face still in the pillow, reached over and blindly snatched the book from Fawful's hands. He peeked out from the cushion and looked at the book, reading through Cackletta's notes. "Hmm… well, it's Beanish, so this should be your strong point. Where do we find one of these things?"

Fawful thought hard. His specialty was science and engineering, not mystical items. "I am thinking that it is coming from the civilization of Soybean. So maybeing we could have the acquisition of them at some place where Soybeans had living?"

"And where would that be?" Kamek asked lazily.

"Possibling… the town of nextness to Beanbean Castle," Fawful replied.

"Don't they have a warrant for your arrest there?" Kamek asked, yawning.

"Yes," Fawful said, "But I am having confidence that I will be being able to have the fooling of them with a disguise of brilliance."

Kamek looked at Fawful with a clearly skeptical glare, then put his face back into the pillow. "Fine. Tomorrow. I'm tired."

"Although our progress in today has had much amazingness," Fawful argued, "I say to you that we have not had enough activity to be exhausting yet!"

"Look, you've got the energy of youth on your side. I _don't_," Kamek said, "Not to mention I've had to haul your lazy butt halfway to the stratosphere all day. I'm _pooped_," he rolled onto his side, turning his back to Fawful. He moaned. "Besides, my leg hurts from where you just _had_ to kick it, and I fell from my broom, _and _I got pelted by a stupid Birdo egg!"

Fawful sighed. "I have supposition that I am understanding," he paused, looking around. "By the waying, where is the bed which I will have the sleeping on?"

"There isn't one," Kamek informed him, "All I have is this couch, and it's mine. You can have the rug."

"I am not _wanting_ the rug," Fawful pouted, "Is it not having custom to be letting the guest be having the bed-like surface?"

"Not if he's an unwelcome guest."

Fawful sighed again, knowing the argument was lost.

"Just go play or something," Kamek said dismissively, "I need some quiet."

Fawful, grumbling all the way, left the house and spent the rest of the afternoon in the arcade. He returned to the house after the sun had set, and proceeded to fall asleep atop the huge bag of beans he had won by hacking one of the games.

He was awakened by Kamek kicking his makeshift bed.

"Kid, wake up."

"Uhn…," Fawful felt around for his glasses, found them on the floor near the bag of beans, and put them on. "I have awakenedness."

"Jeez kid, you really know how to sleep in," said Kamek.

"So is saying the nap-master," came Fawful's retort as he stood up.

Kamek frowned. "_Anyway._ If we're going to be going to the Castle Town, you've got to wear something different."

Fawful shook his head. "I say no! I have a disguise which is having much betterness!" he reached into one of the many pockets in his cloak and proceeded to don a false moustache. "Ta-da-ing!"

Kamek raised an eyebrow. "And you're going to put our lives and freedom in the hands of a fake moustache."

"Yes."

Kamek groaned. "You're wearing something else! Come here!" he opened a dresser drawer, pulled out a blue Magikoopa uniform, and threw it at the little bean. "Put that on."

"It is smelling bad!"

"Deal with it!"

"Well I cannot be having the changing of clothes while you are being in the same room!" Fawful insisted, trying to use any excuse he could despite the fact that he _was_ wearing clothes under his cloak and therefore wouldn't really be exposing himself.

"I'll cover my eyes, okay?" Kamek said, wholly frustrated. He put his hand over his eyes and even turned his back to Fawful for good measure. "Now get changed!"

Fawful huffed and groaned, but did as he was told. He changed into the blue robe. "I am still having the keeping on of the moustache, howevering," Fawful said once he was changed, "As your disguise has feebleness and will quickly be seen through by the guards who have the guarding of the town."

Kamek rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Shall we have going?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

The two left the house and proceeded to hop onto Kamek's broom and fly away.

They soon landed just outside the Castle Town. Kamek was a little uneasy, knowing that walking into Beanbean's biggest city right next to Beanbean's most wanted fugitive wasn't such a great idea.

"Look," he said, "Why don't you wait somewhere else and I'll find this Beanstone thing?"

"I am not being fooled," Fawful said, "You are going to have the running away if I am letting you be going alone!"

"No I won't," Kamek said, crossing his arms, "I'm just saying that you probably shouldn't be setting foot anywhere near this town."

Fawful shook his head. "No! Even if you are having trustworthiness, I am not trusting you to have the finding of the stone which is correct for our needs."

"I'm not an idiot. I know what the color purple looks like, you know."

"Regardingless." Fawful insisted, adamant.

Kamek sighed. "Okay… let's make this quick, then…"

The two of them walked across the bridge leading into the town, whilst Kamek looked around nervously for any guards. Not seeing any, he relaxed a bit. Now, as long as no one screamed for the police, they'd be okay…

"No speaking, though," Kamek said to his companion quietly, "It's not like you've got the most inconspicuous dialect."

Fawful smiled and made a lip-zipping motion with his hand.

They searched around the town for a little while and found exactly nil. Eventually they were forced to start asking townspeople about the stones, which Kamek didn't want to do at all. They went through several townspeople, getting nothing but responses along the lines of 'Beanstones? I've never heard of those,' until finally they found someone with some information.

"I study the ancient Soybean civilization," the old man said, "And I've got quite a few Beanstones in my possession."

"Is that so?" Kamek asked in reply, rather relieved, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to lend us a purple one?"

"Purple? I'm afraid those are very rare," the man said, "I've not been able to find any of those yet."

"Oh," Kamek paused. "I don't suppose you have any clues as to where I might find one?"

The old man thought about it for a moment. "Well… Purple Beanstones were said to be worn on jewelry made exclusively for the Soybean royalty. Since the Soybean castle used to stand right where the current Beanbean castle is now, there might be some buried around the castle."

"Greeeaaat," he nudged Fawful and started walking off. "C'mon kid, let's get digging."

Thus, the two headed over to the castle. Sneaking around the side and avoiding the gaze of guards, they wandered about the perimeter of the castle walls.

"Jeez," Kamek said, looking around, "How are we supposed to find these things? Are they underground or something?"

"I am thinking so," Fawful replied, looking around the ground. He took a few steps, and then stopped. "I am thinking that something has being under me."

"What?" Kamek looked at the ground at Fawful's feet. "How can you tell?"

Fawful stomped his foot. "I am feeling it. We should have digging here. Have giving of me your wand."

"Ohhh no! The grass is sparse here, you can use your hands!"

"Hmph. Baby," Fawful knelt down and started digging.

"Call me what you want," Kamek grumbled, "I'm not letting you dirty up my wand again."

"Ah! I am finding something!"

"Yeah? Is it one of those Beanystone things?"

"I am thinking so," Fawful pulled a rock from the earth and began wiping dirt off of its surface, "It is looking to be purple!"

"Well that was easy," Kamek said. "Now let's just—"

He was interrupted by the sound of castle guards calling out. "Hey! This is a restricted area!"

Fawful looked up at the guards. "Uh-ohing."

"Who are you guys!" the guards yelled.

"Er…" Kamek took a step back.

Fawful stood up, holding the dirty stone. His false moustache fell off.

"Hey, it's Fawful!" exclaimed one guard.

"Let's get him!" the other guard added.

"Crap!" Kamek cried, jumping onto his broom. "Let's go!"

"O of the Kay!" Fawful followed suit, jumping onto the broom, and the two started to fly away. One of the guards managed to grab onto the broom's end, dangling from it as they gained altitude.

"Be letting go!" Fawful demanded, kicking at the guard.

"Hold on, I got this," Kamek started bouncing the broom up and down, shaking the guard until finally he lost his grip and fell to the ground.

"Wootage!" Fawful proclaimed joyously, "We had the finding of the stone of much rareness, and we had the escaping from the guards!"

"That was _way_ too close for comfort," Kamek said, relieved.

"Nowing! On we are going!" Fawful said, pointing forward purposefully, accidentally dropping the stone in the process. "Oops…"

"Gaaaah," Kamek swooped down and intercepted the stone as it fell, catching it from mid-air. He shoved it back into Fawful's hands. "Put the stupid thing in your pocket!"

"I have apology," Fawful said as he put the stone away into his cloak.

And so the two returned to Kamek's house in Little Fungitown to drop off their latest find.


	5. Continue?

Hoo, this is a pretty long chapter… especially for me, queen of the small chapters! I was tempted to split this into two chapters, but decided against it. Nothing wrong with a long chapter, eh?

_Heh, this chapter titling pattern is challenging. I like it :) This one's from Final Fantasy VII, again. It sort of fits the chapter :P_

…

Chapter five: Continue?

"So what's the next item on the list?" Kamek asked as he mounted his broom.

"A purple mushroom of Shroobness, it is saying," Fawful looked up from the book, "I am not knowing what that is being."

Kamek frowned. "Those things are still around?" he got off his broom and took the book. He quickly read through Cackletta's notes on the matter. "Huh. Just as I thought. Hold on."

Kamek walked back into the house and re-emerged a few minutes later with a bag in his hand.

"What does that have being?" Fawful asked.

"Just some provisions. We've got to go all the way to the Mushroom Kingdom to get this thing and I figured I might as well bring some things along, just in case this takes a while."

"Ah. I have seeing."

The two got onto the broom and took off, heading east to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Once they had reached cruising altitude, Fawful nudged Kamek. "What is a 'Shroob' being?"

"They're these alien mushrooms," Kamek explained, "They attacked the Mushroom Kingdom a while back. It was a huge mess."

"I have not had hearing of this."

"It was long before you were born," Kamek paused, "I think. How old are you, anyway?"

"Almosting ten," Fawful said meekly.

"Almost? How much is 'almost ten'?"

Fawful mumbled something.

"Speak up," Kamek insisted.

Fawful hesitated. "… Seven."

"How is that almost ten?"

"Well…," Fawful fidgeted. "If you were to be having the rounding of the number that is my age, it would be rounding up to ten, because it has the greatness over five."

"That's kind of cute," Kamek said, shrugging, "But seven isn't 'almost ten'. You've still got three years to go."

Fawful grumbled in response.

"Anyway, the point is," Kamek said, pulling the conversation back on subject, "The Shroobs attacked long before you were born. To put it this way, Mario was a little baby when it happened," he paused and frowned, remembering fighting with some brothers back then who distinctly resembled how the Mario brothers looked now. "I think…?" he shook his head, "Er… yeah. So… long time ago. Cackletta would remember it, I'm sure."

Fawful nodded.

It wasn't long before they passed over the border between the Beanbean and Mushroom Kingdoms, but the Mushroom Kingdom was a vast place and it wasn't until the late afternoon that they finally landed. Fawful looked around at the village they had touched down in, and shivered a bit.

"It has the coldness of a cube of ice in this place that we are in," Fawful told Kamek, "Where are we located?"

"HolliJolli Village," Kamek replied, "I happen to remember a scientist was living here who had some Shroob mushrooms locked away."

"Yes?" Fawful followed as Kamek started walking somewhere, "This has goodness! We can have the taking of them!"

Kamek nodded, and knocked on a door. It was soon opened by a Toad wearing a red winter coat.

"Hello? May I help you?"

Kamek smiled in the way he always did when he was trying to act polite. "I've heard that you have some Shroob mushrooms in your possession, and we're in dire need of one."

The mushroom man looked them over suspiciously. "What do you need it for?"

"Well, see," Kamek motioned toward Fawful, "See this kid here? His mommy died. She was the only family he had in the whole world, and if we have a Shroob mushroom we might just be able to bring her back."

Fawful looked at Kamek incredulously. "She was not being my— ow!"

Kamek smiled as he pulled his broom away from the back of Fawful's head. "Oops. Terribly sorry about that," he looked back at the Toad, "You wouldn't want to deny this kid one last chance to see his mommy, would you? I mean, a kid needs his mom, right?"

"I-I'm sorry to hear that," said the Toad, looking more than a little nervous. "You see, about those mushrooms…"

Kamek frowned, not liking the look on the Toad's face. "Yes…?"

The Toad coughed. "Well, see, I was letting my little son take a look at them, and uh, I guess he didn't like the smell of them or something because he started crying, and… well, you know what baby's tears do to those things…"

Kamek's face fell. "Oh, for the love of…"

Fawful blinked, confused. "I am not knowing, what do the tears of crying babies do?"

"They _destroy_ the things," Kamek hissed. "I don't suppose you know where any more of those things might be?"

The Toad shook his head. "The ones I had were the last ones left… I had intended to hold on to them, in hopes of them being analyzed and properly studied once better equipment could be invented, but… eh…"

"So… there are not being any more of these Shroob things left in the entire planet which is the world?" Fawful asked, his voice cracking, "But… we are needing them… without them we cannot have the reviving of… of…" Fawful's voice trailed off into a series of sobs.

Kamek glared at the Toad with death in his eyes. "May I recommend taking better care of your samples in the future. Good bye."

Kamek took Fawful by the wrist and led him away, taking him off to the edge of the town. Once Kamek had let go of him, the little bean dropped to the ground and cried.

"But… we have had so much progress! I had much hope and happiness! And now… now…" he sobbed and cried even harder.

Kamek sat down on a snowdrift and grumbled angrily to himself. "What sort of idiotic 'scientist' lets a baby so close to delicate samples? Why, how close did he let the baby get if the tears got onto the things? _Ugh!_ This sort of behavior is exactly why I hate Toads so much, and—hey," he finally snapped out of his irritation and noticed Fawful's weeping.

Kamek bit his lip. So did he call it quits now? This little tirade had proven rather profitable; all the little knickknacks they had picked up would fetch a hefty price on the black market… he wouldn't be able to duel Cackletta now that she wasn't coming back, but surely he could do something amazing to get people to forget all about her.

But Fawful…

Kamek sighed.

_I'm going soft_.

"Hey, hey," Kamek knelt down and put a hand on Fawful's shoulder, "It's okay, calm down."

"I am seeing nothing that has okay-ness!" Fawful wailed, "Now we will never have the reviving of Cackletta! What am I, the poor toady who is Fawful, to do now that I will always have loneliness and solitude?"

"Don't talk like that, there might still be hope," Kamek insisted, "Here, give me the book."

"I am not seeing any hoping!" Fawful said. Regardless, he produced the book from his cloak and handed it to Kamek with shaking hands. "She had saying to be following the list with exactness. Exactness! We are not being able to have exactness without all of the ingredients which are on the list because they are all being needed!"

Kamek flipped through the pages. "Didn't I say to calm down? Look, I might be able to find some other item to replace the Shroob things."

Fawful sniffed. "You have ableness to do that?"

"I'm a genius, aren't I?" when that statement gained a blank, discouraged look from Fawful, Kamek huffed and explained, "Look, each of these items serves a purpose. One might locate her soul in the afterlife, another might pull her soul back into this world, another might assemble her new body… you get the idea. Anyway, all we've got to do is figure out what purpose the Shroob mushroom served and find another item that can do the same. It can be done. I've done quite a few of these revival rituals in my day, so I'm pretty familiar with how they work."

"You have?"

Kamek nodded. "The Koopa Kings have all had a strong tendency to get themselves pushed into pits of lava. _Especially_ Lord Bowser."

Fawful wiped his nose on his hand, starting to calm down. "So we may still have the reviving of my great and wonderful mistress?"

Kamek nodded, and stood up. "Let's go check into an inn, okay? It'll take me a while to figure this out and it's getting late anyway."

Fawful nodded and pulled himself to his feet. Kamek gathered their things and the two made their way to the village's inn.

Kamek quickly got to work once they had gotten a room, but Fawful went to sleep that night with a knot in his stomach. Even though Kamek seemed sure that he could do it, Fawful wasn't completely confident in Kamek's abilities. He awoke the next day to find Kamek still working, writing little notes in the back of the book and flipping through some other book he had brought with him in the bag. Fawful wondered if Kamek really enjoyed doing things like this; he knew he certainly wasn't acting this dedicated because he really _cared_. But Kamek was a wizard, and this was just what wizards _do;_ they toy with the fabric of space and time; they cheat every little law of the universe, including the forces of life and death.

"Has progressing been made?" Fawful asked as he sat up in the bed, putting his glasses on.

"Yeah," Kamek said, yawning.

Fawful looked at the other bed in the room, and noticed that it hadn't been touched. "Have you had any sleeping?"

"I dozed off around two, I think," Kamek answered.

"Ah," Fawful got out of bed. "I think I will have exploring of the town."

Kamek nodded, and continued working as Fawful left the room.

Once the door closed, Kamek glanced over and sighed. Why was he doing this? Sure he felt sorry for the kid, but to deprive himself of sleep just to help him out?

Kamek rested his head in his hand, yawning again.

Fawful was just so young. Much too young to be living alone. Fawful may insist that Cackletta wasn't his mother, but she certainly could have been—she took care of him, she provided for him. Biology had nothing to do with it. Kamek just couldn't leave him alone to fend for himself-- and since Kamek had no interest in adopting him, he had to make sure this Cackletta thing panned out.

"Yep," he grumbled to himself, "You've gone completely soft, Kamek."

Fawful found his way to the town's small library, and spent the day reading.

Around lunchtime Fawful returned to the inn to see if Kamek had brought anything to eat.

"Kid!" Kamek said as Fawful entered, "I've got good news!"

"Yes? You are finding something for replacing the Shroob?" Fawful asked.

Kamek grinned, looking awfully proud of himself. "Of _course!_ In fact, I've improved on your master's formula!" he chuckled, "Heh, just more proof that _I_ am the superior sorcerer."

Fawful frowned skeptically. "Oh yes?"

"Yeah," Kamek held up a page of scribbled calculations, but that magical hooplah made no sense to Fawful. "I've found another item that will not only do what the Shroob would have, but it'll do the job much more effectively. And the best part is that I already _have_ one of these things."

"That has much convenience!" Fawful said, smiling. He paused, and then frowned again. "Is there being bad news as well?"

"What makes you think there would be bad news?"

"Well, usually when one is saying 'I have the goodness of news,' they also add 'and I have the badness of news also as well'."

"No, there's no bad news… _per se,_" Kamek scratched his head. "There is, however, something of a catch."

"Oh?"

"Well, see, I've got to stop by my study at Bowser's castle to get it."

Fawful looked uneasy. "Er… was not Bowser's castle destroyed by the stupid brothers of Red and Green when Cackletta and myself had the hijacking of it?"

Kamek waved his hand dismissively. "My study is in one of the smaller buildings in the complex. It wasn't mobile like the main castle."

"I have relief," Fawful said, "Let us have going!"

"Look," Kamek said, "How about you wait here while I do this? Since the main castle's been obliterated, Bowser's probably staying in the same building my study is in, and since he sort of hates your guts it might not be a great idea for you to come along…"

Fawful shook his head furiously. "No, I am coming!"

Kamek rolled his eyes. "No, you're _not_. Don't be stupid."

"I am not going to let you be going off and leaving me alone to be bored!" Fawful insisted, stomping a foot.

Kamek frowned. Fawful's age was certainly showing. Kamek wondered if Fawful was simply afraid to be left all alone.

"Gah, fine," Kamek conceded, reaching for his bag. "Luckily, since I didn't know if we would have to go looking for anything else around here, I brought you a disguise," he tossed the blue Magikoopa uniform to Fawful.

"Am I really having to wear this?"

"Either that or stay here," Kamek said as he pulled a matching hat from the bag.

Fawful huffed. "Fining."

Kamek got out his wand and used it to burn two holes into the hat. He then proceeded to pull it over Fawful's head; he used it to cover Fawful's entire head, the two holes acting as eye-holes.

"There," he said, "You look weird, but at least it isn't obvious that you're Beanish."

Fawful made an exaggerated gagging noise. "The hat which is now a mask has a smell of horror!"

"Oh, shut up," Kamek groaned, "Let's go."

"Horror!" Fawful repeated.

"I said shut up!" Kamek said, grabbing his broom, "Come on!"

The two left the inn, and got onto the broom. They flew off and soon landed at a group of small castle-like buildings that surrounded the hole in the ground where Bowser's castle had once been. Construction was already underway building a new castle, but such a massive building would take time. The builders had rebuilt the place a hundred times before and they had it down to an exact science, but it would still take a while.

Kamek led Fawful to one of the larger buildings there.

"Remember, don't say a word," Kamek said before they walked in. "Not even when you don't think anyone's around. Beanbean guards are one thing, but I do _not_ want to mess around with an irate King of the Koopas, you hear me?"

Fawful nodded, and they walked in.

Kamek quickly led Fawful down the hall and to a large room filled to the brim with various books, brooms, and magical talismans of all sorts. The room was a mess, despite not being used in a while, and there was obviously much more stuff in there than the room was ever intended to store. Kamek climbed over piles of magical doo-dads and made his way to a closet and started to rummage as Fawful stood at the doorway. It was a while before Kamek finally re-emerged from the closet, holding in his hand a strange, multifaceted crystal. "Got it! Now let's get out of here," he jumped over a pile of stuff and made his way back to the door.

Fawful nodded, and they walked back out into the hallway. Kamek was sure that they were home free, until a loud, gruff voice called out from the far end of the hall.

"Hey! Kamek!"

Kamek froze. He heard thundering footsteps approaching, and he managed to get himself to turn around.

"Your highness, Lord Bowser!" Kamek greeted stiffly.

"Are you finally back?" Bowser asked, "We lost a castle while you were gone! These idiots don't know what to do with themselves when you aren't around to tell them what to do!"

Kamek chuckled nervously. "No, your highness, I just stopped by to pick something up."

Bowser frowned. "Oh. Well, when are you coming back for good? Because I've had Kammy filling in for you, but she doesn't have any idea what she's doing, and she's annoying as all heck," Bowser finally noticed Fawful there, "Hey, who's that behind you?"

"Oh, that's my new lackey," Kamek said. "I just call him…er… Lackey."

Fawful waved, gritting his teeth irritatedly behind the hat-mask.

"He's awful quiet, ain't he," Bowser said.

"He's, ah… mute! Yes," Kamek lied, "Can't say a word. He uses that sign language. Say something in sign language, Lackey!"

Fawful made some hand motions.

"What's he sayin'?" Bowser asked Kamek.

"He said that it's an honor to meet the great and venerable King Bowser Koopa!" Kamek said.

As luck would have it, Fawful actually did know sign language, and what he said was actually closer to 'Have getting away from me, as you possess a bad smell which gives me fury'.

Bowser, of course, was unaware of this, and took Kamek's word for it. "Well, it's good to see someone who knows to give his king proper respect!"

Kamek nodded. "Yes, little Lackey here is a smart cookie," Kamek cleared his throat, "But we really ought to be going now. I've got some experiments going and I'm really close to a big breakthrough."

"Yeah? So when you come back you're gonna have all sorts of new magic to blow away all our enemies, right?" Bowser asked.

"Ah… yes," Kamek said, nodding, "I'll see you later, your highness. Take care of yourself!"

"Don't blow yourself up!" Bowser warned as Kamek and Fawful started to walk away, "I don't want to end up having to have Kammy as my permanent advisor!"

"You've got nothing to worry about!" Kamek assured Bowser as he increased his pace.

They got out of the building as quickly as they could, and Kamek let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Too many close calls," Kamek groaned, "Ugh. This whole adventure is going to be terrible on my blood pressure."

"Can I have speaking now?" Fawful asked.

"No. Shut up and let's get far away from here," Kamek said as he got onto his broom.

And so the two flew away, heading back to the inn at HolliJolli Village.


	6. Piranha Plant's Lullaby

_Hiii guuyyys. Another chapter again! Yaaaay._

_Hee hee hee. I've got Naval in this one. I've seen some fanart that put Naval and Kamek as a couple… honestly I think that is the cutest thing ever. Magikoopa plus Piranha Plant equals ADORABLE. _

_Today's title comes from the Mario 64 sountrack. W00t. _

_Enjoy!_

…

Chapter six: Piranha Plant's Lullaby

"You said… _what?_"

"Royal Piranha Seed," Fawful said, a little surprised at his companion's shock. "If I am remembering correctly, they have coming from the largest plants of Piranha-ness."

"I know _that_," Kamek snapped, "It's just… eh… can you do this one alone?"

"Why should I have going alone?" Fawful asked incredulously, "… Oh, I am seeing! I have the understanding of why you are not wanting to have attendance."

"Y-you do?"

"You have much fearing of Piranha Plants!" Fawful fell over laughing, "You are being scared like a chicken who fears little things which are not worthy of such scar-ed-ness!"

Kamek grimaced. "That's not it!"

"Oh yes? Then what is your reasoning?"

"I just don't want to do it, is all," Kamek said, crossing his arms.

"Ever of the what!" Fawful said, still chuckling, "You are having coming and that is all there is being to it!"

Kamek groaned. "Ugh…"

"Come!" Fawful said, shoving the broom into Kamek's hands, "We go with swiftness!"

"Do you even know where to find a giant Piranha Plant?" Kamek asked flatly.

"Noing," Fawful replied, "Are you having any idea?"

Reluctantly, Kamek nodded. "We'll have to go to Yoshi's Island. Luckily we won't have to go anywhere near the Yoshi's village, but…"

"But…?"

Kamek shook his head. "Let's just… go. Maybe she'll be asleep or something," Kamek got up and started walking out of the room.

"'She'? Who are you speaking of?" Fawful asked, following the Magikoopa.

Kamek answered Fawful with a grunt and, as they left the inn, he mounted his broom. Fawful hopped on as well and they shot off into the sky, heading southward.

"Oh yeah," Fawful said as they flew through a cloud, "I am having the rememberance of something."

"What?"

"I had the hearing of a rumor," Fawful chuckled.

"I-Is that so?"

"Yes. I was hearing that you were not fearing Piranha Plants at alls… in the fact, you have an unusual liking for the plants!"

Kamek was glad for the fact that Fawful was behind him and therefore couldn't see his face, as he was blushing. "What are you talking about? Who on Earth could like Piranha Plants? I mean, you try and go down a warp pipe and all of a sudden, CHOMP! There's a plant chewing on your backside!"

"Do you have sureness that you are not liking that sort of thing?" Fawful asked in a mocking tone.

Kamek jerked the broom, nearly dropping Fawful.

"Hey!" Fawful complained.

Kamek huffed and continued flying.

Eventually, after flying over open ocean for a while, they came upon a small tropical island covered with thick foliage. Kamek groaned.

"Gah, I can't see where she's at," he started to descend, "We'll just have to land and search on foot."

"Again I am asking of the Koopa who is you, who is 'she'?"

Kamek shook his head, not answering, as he landed in the dense jungle.

Fawful frowned. "It has humidity."

Kamek shrugged. "I thought you had an air conditioner on you?"

"I do," Fawful said, "But I am having much hatred for humidity. My Headgear is not liking it."

"Just deal with it," Kamek looked around and spotted a thick, thorny vine among the bushes. "We can't be too far off. Follow me."

Kamek started walking along the vine, and Fawful followed behind.

"I am getting a feelings that you are not telling me all the things you have knowledge of," Fawful said, suspicious.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Kamek asked, stepping over a log.

"Mostly the facting that you are saying 'she' very much and whenever I have asking of you who is 'she', you are going silent like the very quiet things," Fawful said.

"You're crazy," Kamek said dismissively.

"The thought is beginning to form in my great mind that it is you that is crazy!" Fawful replied.

Kamek just ignored Fawful.

The thorny vines were quickly becoming more and more numerous, and many of them now had little red-and-white buds growing from them.

"They are being Piranha vines?" Fawful asked, "The plant which they are growing from must have the hugeness of a giant!"

"Well, that's what we came for, isn't it?"

"Yes," Fawful said, "But I never had imagining that a Piranha Plant could grow to such big sizes!"

"Yes, well…," Kamek scratched his head, "They can't, really. Not without… eh… _assistance._"

"Assisting?"

Kamek again went silent. Fawful sighed in frustration.

"You are giving me many furies!" exclaimed Fawful.

"_You're_ asking way too many questions!" Kamek yelled in reply, "Jeez! Do you have to know _everything!_"

"Yes!"

"No you don't! Now shut—" Kamek tripped on one of the many vines that surrounded them, falling face-first into the ground. "Aaagh."

"Hah!" Fawful laughed, "I have seeing that you are enjoying the tasting of dirt, so I will just be continuing without you!"

Fawful skipped along.

"Urgh!" Kamek pulled his face out of the mud, "Fawful, get back here!"

Fawful stuck his tongue out at Kamek, and then continued to skip along. "I am going! Since you are fearing Piranha Plants _sooo_ muchings I will just have to be getting the seed all by my selfness!"

"You idiot!" Kamek started to get up, "Stop right now!"

Fawful stopped, peeking his head through a bush. "I am seeing it! I will be returning in a moment!"

Fawful proceeded to run through the bush and out of Kamek's sight. Immediately after, he screamed.

Kamek growled. "Stupid kid's too scared to go on his own when I want him to, but when I tell him to stay here, does he listen? _Noooo_."

Fawful found himself held upside down with a large vine wrapped around his legs, holding him up. He shot some blasts from his Headgear, trying to blast the vine into pieces, but it had little effect. He struggled and flailed, but was unable to get free. The vine hefted him up higher as he desperately tried to get out of its grip, and held him above the giant mouth of the Piranha Plant's main bud. It opened its mouth and…

"Naval!"

The Piranha Plant froze.

Kamek stepped through the bushes. "Put him down."

The plant carefully placed Fawful back onto the ground, gingerly patting him on the head once it had untangled its vines from him.

"Kamek!" The plant cooed in a surprisingly feminine voice, "It's so good to see you again!"

"Ah, yeah," Kamek said uneasily. He knelt down to talk to Fawful. "Are you okay, kid?"

"Ouch," Fawful said simply, hugging his legs, which were severely cut up from all of the thorns on the vines.

"I didn't hurt him too badly, did I?" Naval asked, concerned. "I didn't realize he was with you."

"He's fine. It'll teach him to do as I say, at least," Kamek stood back up and adjusted his glasses. "How have you been, Naval?"

"Not bad," she said, one of her smaller buds catching a bug in its mouth and eating it, "I've been rather bored though. How come you never visit, honey?"

Fawful held back a laugh. "'Honey'?"

Kamek gave Fawful a kick. "I've been very busy. Studying in the Beanbean Kingdom and all."

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me," Naval said sadly.

"Oh, don't talk like that," Kamek said, stepping toward the plant. "I'd never forget you."

"I mean, I'd understand if you didn't want to be with me," she said, "After all, I'm sure there are plenty of pretty Magikoopa girls out there you'd rather be with. Like that Kammy girl. I'm sure—"

"_Kammy?_" Kamek nearly gagged, "Are you kidding? Putting aside the fact that she is absolutely _repugnant_, you're still much better than she is!"

"Do you really mean that?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," he said, blushing madly.

Fawful groaned. "If this continues I will have barfing."

Kamek glared daggers at the little bean. "_Shut. Up."_

"So who's the little boy?" Naval asked, her voice cheerful again, "Did you get roped into being a nanny again?"

Kamek frowned. "I wasn't a _nanny_, I was Bowser's _advisor_. But anyway, no. This kid's got me going on this stupid quest with him. Which, actually, is why we're here."

"Not to come see me…?"

Kamek laughed nervously. "Um! I mean! I was very glad to find out that I'd have to visit you! I'd been wanting an excuse to come see you, honest!"

"You have so much lying," Fawful chuckled.

Kamek furtively kicked a rock at Fawful.

Naval didn't hear Fawful, and smiled. "Well, any reason to see you is a good reason to me, darling. What was it that you needed?"

"We need one of your seeds," Kamek said.

"Oh? What for?"

"His master-slash-surrogate mother got herself killed. We need the seed to bring her back to life," Kamek explained.

"She is _not_ being my mother!" Fawful hissed.

"Oh, the poor dear!" Naval gushed, "I feel awful now! He's been through so much already and then I tried to _eat_ him!"

Kamek shrugged. "Eh, you probably would've spit him out. I can't imagine he would taste very good."

Naval pulled a large seed out from a clump of leaves at her base and handed it to Kamek. It was the size of a baseball, white with red spots, and had spikes along its sides. Kamek took it carefully, trying not to hurt himself on the thing.

"Here you go, sweetie."

"Thanks," Kamek said, "It's been great seeing you again, but we've got to go. We still have a lot of work ahead of us."

"Good luck!" Naval cheered, "And come visit me again when you're finished!"

"Ah… right," Kamek got onto his broom. "Get on, kid."

Fawful tried to stand up, fell over, and proceeded to use his Headgear's rockets to lift him over onto the broomstick.

"I have pain," Fawful whined.

"That's what you get for running off when I told you not to," Kamek said. He started to hover away. "Goodbye, Naval."

"Bye, snookums!"

Kamek and Fawful flew away. Fawful laughed hysterically.

"'_Snookums_'! She had saying 'snookums'!"

"Aaaagh. This is why I didn't want to come," Kamek groaned, "She's so darn clingy and lovey and… ugh."

"I am thinking you are liking that," Fawful teased.

"I do not!" Kamek argued, embarrassed, "I'm too great a catch to be tied down to one woman."

Fawful laughed even harder.

Kamek grimaced. "I hate you."

And again they flew northward, back to their temporary base of operations in HolliJolli Village.


	7. The Unforgiven

Woo! Sorry for the delay on this chapter homies. I've had a lot of life going on. What with moving into my dorm and packing and unpacking and buying textbooks and all that other college stuff. Plus I start class tomorrow, ouch.

_I'll try not to let that all interfere with my writing too much though. I do enjoy this story too much to just let my life push it by the wayside._

_Anyway, today's title comes from Final Fantasy VI. Also known to the Super Nintendo as Final Fantasy III for some reason._

_Have enjoyment of the chapter!_

…

Chapter seven: The Unforgiven

"Right! Now we are looking for—"

"We're not looking for anything, stupid," Kamek snapped, snatching the book from Fawful's hands.

"Fink-rat!" Fawful growled, "We are needing to continue our searching!"

"You can't even walk," Kamek pointed out.

"I am not needing my legs for transporting!" Fawful insisted, "I have flying thanks to the Headgear which I am wearing on my head!"

Kamek put the book down on a nearby dresser. "So you're just going to let your legs bleed all over the place and get infected?"

"I will have fineness."

Kamek sighed, shook his head, and went into the bathroom. He came back with a wet washcloth, which he handed to Fawful. "Clean up. I don't want to hear you whining and crying about how much it hurts when I'm forced to amputate your stupid legs."

"I am not having stupidity," Fawful spat, rolling up his leggings and wiping off the blood with the washcloth, "My legs would not need amputation unless they were to get infected with something that is particularly bad, which I have doubts that it happened."

"We were just in the middle of the jungle, kid. Do you realize the crazy tropical illnesses that fester in those sorts of places?"

Fawful blinked, thinking about it. He then proceeded to scrub at his legs with intense furor.

"Good," Kamek looked through his bag. "I don't have any gauze or anything. I guess I'll have to go to the store."

"Can I have coming?"

"Can you walk?" Kamek asked, knowing the answer.

"Of coursing!" Fawful stood up, making a squeaky whine in pain as he moved his legs.

"Let me rephrase the question; can you walk without whining like a baby?"

Fawful stuck out his tongue.

"Just sit there and clean up. I'll be right back," Kamek said, standing at the door. He then proceeded to open the door and leave, slamming the door behind.

Fawful sat back down, grumbling to himself. He continued cleaning himself, thoroughly miffed.

"Stupid Magikoopa who is possessing much stupidity," Fawful muttered, "Treating me as if I was a child with smallness, how would he have feeling if I were to be treating him as an old man who is so wrinkly and old that he is needing to be wearing diapers? Hmph."

He finished cleaning, and continued to sit there, seething, for a moment. He glanced out the window, wondering if Kamek was on his way back yet. Soon, a large group of Toads passed into his view. He wondered what they were all crowded around. Eventually the crowd moved along enough that he could see, at its center…

Mario and Luigi signing autographs.

Fawful's eyes widened, and he scrambled to get onto his feet, only to fall onto his face. Groaning, he got back up and limped over to the dresser and picked up the book. Flipping through it wildly, he quickly found the page he was looking for.

"For the reviving of Cackletta we are needing… hair from the heads of the fink-rats who had the killing of her," he read aloud to himself. "Fururu… I am thinking that it would have efficacy to be taking the entire heads upon which the hair is growing!"

He laughed until his legs gave out again, having quickly tired out from being stood on. He fell to his knees painfully, cursing that stupid Piranha Plant.

Kamek walked back in soon enough to find Fawful hovering at the window, aiming his blaster at the plumbers outside.

"What on Earth are you doing!" Kamek cried.

"The book is saying we are needing the hairs of the plumbers who I hate for having killed my mistress!"

"So you're going to _vaporize _them!" Kamek grabbed Fawful by the wrist and pulled him away from the window. "You're not thinking this through, are you?"

"I am having sureness that I will be abling to recover DNA from the dust which is left of them and then I can have cloning of hairs," Fawful said, matter-of-fact.

"I don't think that's going to work," Kamek sighed, "Just calm down, okay? You'll have plenty of time to kill the Mario brothers after Cackletta's back and I'm far, far away."

"What are you expecting we be doing, then!" Fawful asked vehemently.

"Just… I don't know, let me handle it," Kamek shoved a roll of gauze into Fawful's hands, "You just go wrap up your legs and I'll—"

"No!" Fawful shook his head, "I want to have the handling of it! They are being _my_ archenemies and they had the killing of _my_ mistress!"

"Exactly!" Kamek said, pulling Fawful over to the bed and pushing him into a sitting position. "If you go do it you'll just fly off the handle, start shooting at them and end up getting yourself killed-- or worse, you'll get _me_ killed. So you're just going to sit here and tend to your wounds while I go get some of their hair somehow."

Fawful clenched his fists. "I have fury!"

"That's very nice!" Kamek dismissed, "Now put that fury into wrapping up your wounds so you'll have legs to run with if I mess this up!"

Fawful huffed and started pulling some gauze from the roll. "Next timing," he said, "I will have destroying of them."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure," Kamek said, rummaging around his bag. He paused, sighed harshly, and looked to Fawful. "You wouldn't happen to still have that fake moustache, would you?"

"I am not giving it to you. You gave me anger."

Kamek rolled his eyes. "Stop being so immature."

Fawful stuck his tongue out at Kamek.

Kamek gave Fawful a light slap upside the head. "You want to revive your master or what? Hand it over!"

Fawful made a pouty face and reached into his cloak, soon producing a fake moustache. He handed it to Kamek. "I thought you had the thinking that the moustache of cleverness was having in fact no cleverness at all?"

"When _you_ wear it? Yes," Kamek put the moustache on. "But the great thing about being part of a species whose members, for the most part, look the same is that even something as stupid as a false moustache can make me look like anyone else. 'Oh, he can't be a Magikoopa, he has a moustache!' That sort of thing."

"I am still recognizing you," Fawful noted.

"That's because you saw me put it on," Kamek insisted.

"I am thinking that that is not being the reason."

Kamek shook his head. "Shut up. I'm being brilliant and you're ruining it."

"Ever of the what," Fawful said, sighing.

"Anyway, you stay right there. Don't you dare even get up, you get me?" said Kamek, walking to the door.

Fawful let out a dissatisfied "Hmph," and said "Fining."

Kamek looked at Fawful warily, then turned and left.

He adjusted the moustache nervously as he walked up to the crowd. He took a deep breath before pushing his way through the crowd. Eventually he managed to get up to the two plumbers.

"Excuse me!" he said in a fake, nasally voice, "I'm the president of the Petalburg Mario and Luigi fanclub! We're running a raffle for charity—the proceeds go to, uh, sick orphans—and we'd love to have a lock of hair from each of you to offer as a prize."

"A lock of hair?" Mario asked, just a little creeped out.

"Yes," Kamek said, nodding, "You see, anyone at all can just get posters or toys or even your autographs, but a lock of hair is much more rare and we think that many of your most avid fans will buy many, many tickets to our raffle if that were the prize."

Mario seemed to be thinking it over.

"Remember," Kamek added, "It's for orphans. Orphans with _diseases._ Surely you can part with a few strands of hair to help out these poor children?"

"I guess so…," Mario said.

"Wait, they want _my_ hair too?" Luigi asked, surprised.

"Of course!" Kamek said, smiling cleverly, "Who can call their collection complete if they only have hair from _one_ of the two brothers' heads?"

Luigi lit up. "Wow! People are really starting to appreciate me!"

"So what do you say?" Kamek asked.

"Okay!" said Luigi.

"Alright," said Mario, slightly more wary than his younger brother.

"I'm glad. The orphans will thank you, I'm sure," he paused, blinked, and proceeded to dig through his pockets. "Er… oh dear. I seem to have forgotten to bring scissors."

"I have some!" said a female Toad near him whose appearance seemed to scream SCRAPBOOKER. Indeed, the scissors she handed him were the zig-zagged sort used primarily for scrapbooking.

"Thank you, ma'am," Kamek said, feeling ill from being so polite. "Now, Mister Mario and Mister Luigi, if you could just remove your hats…"

Luigi took his hat off first, and Kamek carefully snipped off a bit.

"Good luck with your raffle," Luigi said, putting his hat back on.

"Er… thank you," Kamek looked to Mario, "Your turn, sir."

Mario took his hat off. "Why do I get the feeling I've met you before?"

Kamek coughed. "Well, have you been to Petalburg?"

"Yes…"

"Then you probably saw me there," Kamek quickly snipped off a chunk of Mario's hair as well.

"Yeah, bro," Luigi said jovially, "You've been to Petalburg lots of times."

Mario didn't seem satisfied, but he nodded nonetheless. "I suppose. Good luck, mister… er… I didn't catch your name."

Kamek blinked, "Ka--- Kakooper. Yes. Kakooper, at your service."

"Right. Well, good luck, Kakooper. I guess I'll see you next time I'm in Petalburg?"

"Possibly," Kamek said, wanting to get away. "I travel quite a bit, though. Charity work, you see. I travel the world looking for people to help. Oh—and keeping up with all the various chapters of the fanclub, of course! Well, anyway, I've taken up enough of your time, so I'll just be going now. See you."

He then turned and walked through the crowd and away, trying to look nonchalant as he went.

As soon as he was back into the inn, he let out a huge sigh of relief. That worked surprisingly well! He then sauntered into his and Fawful's room, pulling the moustache off as he did.

"I am a genius," he declared as he closed the door behind him, locking it.

"You have success?" Fawful asked, "Now may I have the vaporizing of the brothers of Red and Green?"

"No," Kamek said firmly. He didn't trust Fawful to actually take them out on the first hit and he certainly didn't want to get pulled in the battle between them.

"Fuuuu. I am still having fury," Fawful whined.

"That's nice," Kamek took a complimentary hotel envelope and put the hair inside it, sealing it so the hairs wouldn't fall out. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I deserve a nap," he threw himself onto his bed, "You should probably take one too, you'll heal faster."

"I am not needing healing faster, I am needing to destroy the Red and Green ones!"

"Another day," Kamek insisted, "Go. To. Sleep."

Fawful groaned, but was loath to admit that he was, indeed, rather tuckered out. He plopped himself down onto his own bed and quickly fell asleep.


	8. Don of the Slums

_Nyu!_

_Hay guys it's a new chapter_

_In a relatively speedy manner._

_So yeah. I've started classes and I'm loving college. Except math. I hate the maths XD _

_So I still seem to have free time, yay. _

_Today's chapter title comes, yet again, from Final Fantasy VII. Nobuo Uematsu makes good song titles! XD And good songs, but I'm only going by titles here…_

_Enjoy!_

…

Chapter eight: Don of the Slums

It was morning the next day, and Fawful was irritated. He had spent all of the previous day trying to get Kamek to let him go out and either kill the Mario brothers or continue collecting components, but the older Magikoopa wouldn't allow either.

As soon as the sun was up Fawful was awake, pestering Kamek, who was _trying_ to continue sleeping.

Eventually Kamek threw off his blanket and sat up. "Aaagh, _fine_. I'm up. What do you want?"

Fawful, pulling off the blanket that had happened to land upon his head, held up the book. "I say to you that since you had the holding me back and not letting me have killing of the Mario brothers who have the badness of spoiled milk and now they are having the not being here anymore, we should have the continuing of our searching."

"Grrgh," Kamek mumbled, making his way over to the room's coffee pot. There was only one packet of complimentary coffee left, and he set about making himself some. "What's next on the list?"

"It is saying 'Shine Sprite'," Fawful said, pleased, "I am knowing where we may be finding these. They are in great numbers on the Isle of Delfino!"

Kamek froze. "Isle Delfino? Don't the Piantas use those things for power or something there?"

Fawful nodded. "Yes! So we will have the gaining of a thing we are needing while also doing our nasty deed for the daying!" Fawful chuckled.

Kamek shook his head vigorously. "No. I'm not going there."

"What?" Fawful frowned, "Whying not? I had the thinking that people of advanced age such as the one who is you were liking places of tropicalness such as the Delfino Isle."

"Not when they're full of Piantas!" Kamek insisted. "If we steal from them, then the Pianta syndicate'll find out and… and…"

"And…?"

"And they'll make me sleep with the fishes!" Kamek cried nervously.

Fawful snickered. "Oh yes, I have sureness that you would much rather be sleeping with the Piranha Plants."

Kamek groaned. "I hate you, Fawful. I hate you _so much_."

Kamek turned back to his pot of coffee, watching it slowly prepare his drink.

He was on thin ice with the Pianta mob. He'd asked one too many favors from them—often for Bowser's sake, though Bowser certainly never found out about such things. The Don had made it perfectly clear to Kamek that if he crossed them one more time… he didn't even want to _remember_ what they said they'd do to him.

A more foolish Magikoopa might not take the Piantas seriously, thinking that his magic would be enough to protect him. But no… Kamek knew better. When the Piantas said they were going to off someone, they did it. No one was safe.

"We are needing a Shine Sprite," Fawful told him, "Even whether you are not liking it, we must have going."

Kamek shook his head. "No… I know a guy."

"Yes? This is helping us how?"

"He knows where to get Shine Sprites… outside of Isle Delfino, I mean," Kamek said.

"Where is this 'guy' being located?"

"Rogueport," Kamek said.

Fawful frowned. "The Isle of Delfino has being closer."

"I don't _care!_" Kamek insisted, "My life is worth a couple extra miles, okay?"

Fawful shrugged. "Everwhat. You are the one who is doing the driving so it is the decision of you."

"That's right!" Kamek said haughtily.

"Let us be going, then," Fawful said.

"Not without my coffee," Kamek said, glaring at the irritatingly slow coffee machine.

A little while later they were on their way, with Kamek being somewhat more awake now that caffeine was coursing through his veins. They flew over the ocean, and it was a few hours before finally they arrived at the grimy city of Rogueport.

"Stick close to me, kid," Kamek said as they landed, "This isn't exactly the safest neighborhood."

"I am not fearing any stupid fink-rats here," Fawful said confidently, floating with his Headgear in order to avoid using his still-healing legs.

"You don't _have_ to be afraid of them for them to steal all your money," Kamek warned. "Just be careful."

Kamek led Fawful along to a small house. They entered to find a cloaked man with a long moustache standing at a crystal ball.

"I foresaw your arrival," said the man as the two of them walked in.

"Hello to you too, Merlon," Kamek said, closing the door. "So you know why we're here, right?"

"Yes," said Merlon, looking into his crystal ball. "And I'm not going to help you."

Kamek rolled his eyes. "And why not?"

"I cannot, in good conscience, assist in the revival of Beanbean's worst villain," Merlon said.

"It's not like we're asking you to perform the rites or anything," Kamek argued, "We just need to know where a Shine Sprite is. You have quite a few, don't you?"

"No; I've used them all," he said.

"But you know where more are, don't you, mister all-seeing prophet?" Kamek said slyly.

"That isn't very important," Merlon insisted, "Because I'm not going to tell you."

"This man of Merlon-ness is having annoying of me," Fawful grumbled.

"Shhh," Kamek hushed. He looked back to Merlon. "Come on, be reasonable. If you're so psychic, you can see how much this kid needs the old hag."

"And he and she will do nothing but cause trouble for everyone else," Merlon said.

Kamek looked at Fawful, then led Merlon over to the other side of the room.

_The kid's too young to be on his own_, Kamek thought, knowing that Merlon was reading his mind.

_You have enough experience with children,_ Merlon's voice echoed in his head, _You may take care of him._

_I am _not_ adopting him,_ Kamek insisted. _And let's face it, he doesn't want me anyway. I'd be like an unwanted stepdad or something. What he needs is his mom—whether she's actually his biological mother or not. You can't tell me that growing up alone will be very good for his development. I mean, he's messed up enough already._

_I cannot see how being raised by a villain would be any better,_ thought Merlon to Kamek.

_And you're asking _me_ to take him in? You know the business I work in, _thought Kamek, _And what's more, think of who I work with. Would the kid be any better off with Bowser as his stepbrother? With the Koopalings as his niece and nephews?_

_And with Naval as his new mother?_ Merlon thought with a taunting tone.

_Shut up._

Merlon sighed. "Fine. I'll help." He glared at Kamek. _But only because I know that the Mario Brothers will be able to stop any evil plans they hatch._

_I'll go with that,_ Kamek thought, shrugging.

"Finaling," Fawful said from where he had sat down on the floor. "What were you have doing? A contest of staring?"

"Something like that," Kamek said. "So where is it, Merlon?"

"The west side of town," Merlon said.

Kamek's face fell. "Wh-what?"

"I only said I would help," Merlon said. Kamek knew the fortuneteller was grinning devilishly, even though he couldn't see his face. "I did not say that I would make it easy."

"But that's where the Pianta syndicate is at!" Kamek cried, "We came all the way here so we could _avoid_ them!"

"You can't escape fate, my friend," Merlon shrugged.

"Aaghhh," Kamek kicked the table, "Fine! If that's how it's going to be, then I'll just have to deal with it! Come on, Fawful!"

Kamek stomped out of the house, with Fawful trailing behind. As they neared the West Side, however, Kamek's confidence quickly faded.

"I'm going to die," Kamek mumbled, "The Don is going to string me up by my claws and leave me to rot."

"Stop having cowardice," Fawful said in a pointedly uncompassionate tone, "The man who is Merlon had no saying that the Shining Sprite was being in the possession of the Piantas who are full of the crime-ness."

Kamek bit his lip. "But he also said that it wasn't going to be easy."

"So-ing?"

Kamek shook his head. "You just don't get it."

They arrived at the arch separating Central Rogueport and West Rogueport. Kamek took a long, deep breath before stepping through it. Fawful followed without such ceremony.

Kamek looked around nervously as they walked along, looking more for any angry-looking Piantas than for Shine Sprites. Fawful was more on-task, though, and had floated ahead of Kamek, checking the alleyways for signs of what they were looking for.

"I am finding it!" the little bean eventually called out.

Kamek rushed over, trying not to be noticed by the scary-looking Pianta standing at the door of the nearby Pianta Parlor. He saw, in the alley, an item box floating in the air with a Shine Sprite inside.

"I really wonder who in their right mind puts them in places like this," Kamek said. "Anyway, grab it and let's get out of here."

Fawful floated up and hit the item box, catching the Shine Sprite as it popped out. He put it away into his cloak, and the two of them started walking out of the alley.

Kamek froze, however, when he heard a voice calling out to them.

"Hey! Yous guys!"

A big Pianta man approached them.

"Ah… h-hello," Kamek stuttered, trying to look inconspicuous.

"Has either of yous guys seen a Shine Sprite lyin' around?" asked the Pianta, "I asked a buddy to hide da thing so's I could surprise da wife wit' it, but now I can't find it."

"I-I'm sorry," Kamek said, "I haven't seen any Sh-shine Sprites."

"'Dat's too bad," said the Pianta, disappointed. He changed the subject. "I haven't seen yous guys around town befores."

"We're just visiting," Kamek said.

"Ah! Well let me welcome yous to West Rogueport! I'm da Don. My syndicate keeps the streets clean 'round heres," he said with a level of openness that one would not expect from a crime boss.

Kamek blinked. "You… _you're_ the Don? What happened to the other guy?"

"He retired," replied the Pianta.

Kamek assumed that 'retired' was some sort of euphemism, and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Is… is that so. Well, I hope he has a… happy retirement, then. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to be leaving…"

"Okays then," the Pianta Don said cheerfully, "Hope you enjoyed your stay in Rogueport!"

"Th-thank you," Kamek said before grabbing Fawful's wrist and rushing away.

"I am admitting," Fawful said once they were back in the central area, standing next to the gallows. "I have some disappointment. I was of the thought that you would have being 'bumped off' and it would have much interestingness."

"You were _wanting_ me to get killed!"

"Just so I could have seeing how the Piantas are doing it," Fawful said, "For observing."

"I hope you die a slow and horrible death," Kamek hissed.

"You may still have beating me to it," Fawful said happily.

Kamek glared at Fawful with enough hatred to kill someone, and got on his broom and proceeded to fly off without Fawful.

"Hey!" Fawful yelled, flying off in pursuit, "Have waiting!"

Fawful chased Kamek through the air and eventually managed to hop onto the broom. Kamek huffed and continued flying.


	9. Still of the Night

_Pyo!_

_That's right guys. As Kamek says in his first line in this chapter, this story is drawing to a close. I totally have to end it soon, since I am really scraping the barrel in terms of ideas for items for them to search for. It's getting really hard. So I think that means the story's about done… and if I manage to not spill the conclusion into more than one chapter, then I'll have a nice even ten chapters, which is good because I like even numbers._

_Ha ha though, I don't think they realize that there's a warp pipe on Keelhaul Key. Hee. Or maybe it disappeared, who knows._

_Today's title comes from the Secret of Mana soundtrack. It's a very pretty song._

…

Chapter nine: Still of the Night

Kamek flipped through the book, sitting on his bed in the Inn.

"It looks like we're starting to get to the end of our quest, kiddo," he observed, "Thank goodness. Any more of this and I'd go nuts."

"Hmm?" Fawful climbed up onto the bed to look at the book, "But there are being many more items on the list which is listing the items we are needing."

"Yeah, but," Kamek circled his finger around a group of items, "All of these here are pretty common and I could get them at the store, and these here," he pointed to another grouping, "I think I actually have in storage at my place in Fungitown."

"Really?" Fawful bounced, "Then that is meaning that the only thing we are having need to find still is this," he pointed to something on the page.

Kamek nodded. "That's right."

"Yay I am saying!" Fawful proclaimed. He jumped off the bed cheerfully, flinched in pain from landing on his sore legs, then ignored the soreness and raised a fist triumphantly in the air. "If we are hurrying, we may yet have the reviving of Cackletta by the end of the day which is tomorrow!"

"I can only hope," Kamek closed the book. "Okay. We've just got to find a Whacka Bump," he frowned. "What on Earth is a Whacka Bump?"

Fawful thought. "I am remembering. You are getting them from attacking the creature which is known as Whacka."

"They're not some sort of horrible, giant, fanged flesh-eating monster, are they?" Kamek asked warily.

"No," Fawful answered, much to Kamek's relief. "I had seeing a picture once. They have smallness and are of much patheticness."

"Oh, good. You wouldn't happen to know where these things like to hang out, would you?" asked Kamek.

Fawful thought about this for a moment. "They are having much rareness… I am not remembering if they have had extinction."

"They better _not_ be extinct, after all the trouble we've been through," Kamek said, irritated.

"I am thinking that the last sighting was being in the Key of Keelhaul," Fawful said.

"Ugh. That's really far away," Kamek groaned, "We really should've taken the book with us to Rogueport so we wouldn't have had to come all the way back here."

"Should we have taking of the book with us now?" Fawful asked.

"Yeah, why not," Kamek answered, holding the book out to Fawful. "Now let's go. We'll be en route for another few hours."

Fawful took the book and put it in his cloak. The two of them then left the room and flew off.

The sun was low in the sky when they finally landed on the small tropical island of Keelhaul Key. They touched down on the sand of the beach, and Fawful quickly scurried away from the water, not wanting the salt to get into his wounds.

Kamek looked around. "Looks like there's a settlement a little way over," he pointed to where there were simple structures and a few people wandering about, "Maybe we should go ask them if they've seen one of these Whacka whatevers."

"Kay-O," Fawful said, looking at the ocean warily.

The two walked over to the little shantytown and approached a Bob-omb who looked like he had been a sailor before settling down here.

"Hello," Kamek said, "We were wondering if you've seen a creature called a 'Whacka'?"

"A Whacka?" said the Bob-omb, "Nah, I haven't seen none of those. But… I think I heard about someone seein' one."

"Where?" Kamek asked.

"Not sure. Probably somewhere on that side of the island," the Bob-omb said, nodding in the direction that Kamek and Fawful had come from.

Kamek sighed. "That's just vague enough, sure. Okay Fawful, let's get looking."

The two walked back into the jungle.

"Do you happen to remember anything about where these things can be found, or anything?" Kamek asked Fawful as he glanced around.

"I am thinking that they are liking the dirt," Fawful said, "So we are best looking at the ground for finding them."

"Right. Okay," Kamek looked around. He paused, and shook his head. "This is going to take forever."

"I have agreement," Fawful said.

"I propose we split up," Kamek said, "So we find the thing faster."

"I am not wanting to have splitting," Fawful argued.

"Deal with it," Kamek said coldly. "It's a big island. You said you wanted to revive Cackletta by tomorrow, yeah? Well, we're running out of sunlight here and we won't be able to find anything tonight since it's a new moon and it'll be pitch black out. Our best option is to split up and try to find this thing by dusk."

Fawful kicked the dirt. "I suppose you are having correctness…"

"When are you going to learn that I'm _always_ right, kid?" Kamek said with a smirk. "Anyway, you go that way, and I'll go over there. Meet me back here at sundown, okay?"

Fawful nodded. "Right."

And so the two parted ways.

They searched the island for some time, neither of them having any luck at all. As the sun began to sink into the ocean, the two met back at the place they had split from, both exhausted, irritated, and empty-handed.

"Nothing, huh?" Kamek asked as he sat down on a rock.

"I have fury," Fawful said, sitting on a log. "I had not the finding of anything resembling a Whacka."

Kamek sighed. "Well, we may as well set up camp."

"Camp?" Fawful blinked, "I am having sureness that there is being an inn in the small town of shabby."

Kamek shrugged. "I'm out of money, kid. I hadn't realized we'd be away from Beanbean for so long, so I didn't take all that much with me."

"Can you not have teleporting of your moneys with magic?" Fawful asked.

"I wish," Kamek chuckled, "It'd make bank-robbing a breeze."

Fawful pouted. "I have more fury! Not only are we not having a Bump of Whackaness, but now I am needing to be sleeping on the dirt!"

Just then, a creature popped out of the dirt in between them. It smiled brightly as it looked around at the two, and then it spoke.

"Hi there! I'm a Whacka!"

Kamek stared in disbelief. "You're _kidding_."

Fawful grinned. "I have less fury now!"

He then proceeded to kick the Whacka in the face. A large round thing popped out of the Whacka's head and landed on the ground next to Kamek's feet. Kamek picked it up as the Whacka whined sadly.

"Ow! You guys are mean!"

It then burrowed back into the ground.

Kamek was still shocked. "Wow. That was amazingly lucky."

"I say yes! Now let us have going to be reviving the great Cackletta!" Fawful said.

"I still say we should set up camp," Kamek disagreed.

"But we are having the finding of the Bump of Whacka!"

"Yeah, but my night vision isn't so great," Kamek said, "In the interest of not getting lost, I say we stay put until tomorrow."

Fawful crossed his arms and huffed. "I had thinking that we were wanting to finish the reviving of Cackletta by the day of tomorrow!"

"Look, if we stay here tonight we can still finish by tomorrow, or maybe the day after that if we hit some bad weather on the way back to Beanbean. That isn't bad."

Fawful continued to pout.

Kamek rolled his eyes. "Fine. You can just sit there feeling sorry for yourself. _I'm_ going to get some wood for a fire."

And so Kamek wandered off into the jungle, soon returning with a pile of sticks and branches. He kicked a decent-sized hole into the sand, dropped the wood into it, and lit it with his wand.

"There," he said proudly.

"We are not having even a tent or anythinging," Fawful pointed out.

"We don't need that," Kamek said.

"What if it is raining?" Fawful asked.

Kamek looked up. "Sky looks pretty clear to me."

"Hmph," Fawful pouted again.

Kamek laid down on the sand. "Just go to sleep. We can get an early start tomorrow."

Fawful sighed and laid down as well.

"Anyway, you oughtta be happy," Kamek said, "I know _I_ am. Once the old hag's back you'll be her problem again."

"I have much happiness," Fawful said, "I am just being impatient. I am full of sureness that Cackletta is having little enjoyment of the afterlife which she is trapping in now, and I am wanting to be bringing her back as soon as we are being abling."

"I think she'll be able to hold on for another day," Kamek assured the little bean.

"But…," Fawful paused, "What if she is having anger at me for taking so long?"

"I think we managed to collect all these things in a pretty short amount of time," Kamek said, "Don't worry about it."

"But before you had telling me she could have reviving I had waiting of many days doing nothing!" Fawful insisted, "She will have infuriation for my lethargy!"

Kamek waved a hand dismissively. "She'll get over it. Besides, does it really matter as long as she's back?"

"I am guessing not…," Fawful went silent for a moment, staring upwards at the sky. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet as a whisper. "I am wanting to have thanking of you, Kamek."

Kamek wasn't expecting Fawful to say something like that at all. He looked over at Fawful, puzzled. "What?"

"Even though you are being very annoying," said Fawful, "And you give me much fury many times, I would not have being able to do this without the assistance of you, even though I am loathing to be admitting it."

"You're welcome, I guess," Kamek said, a little miffed at the underhanded nature of the compliment. "Your master had better reward me _big time_ for my trouble though. I could have been doing much better things with my time than babysit you, just so you know."

"I am sure," Fawful snickered, "Liking making kissy faces at the Piranha Plant of Naval-ness?"

Kamek grimaced. "Oh, just shut up."

Fawful chuckled some more, and rolled over. "Good night!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kamek said.

Kamek continued to lay on his back for a while, staring up at the sky, before he finally fell asleep.


	10. Reunion

_Hi guys._

_Ohh it's the end the end. I feel sad._

_I'd like to thank everyone for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed the story. I also would like to give extra thanks to those who reviewed, because reviews make me happy. Extra EXTRA thanks go to those who felt the need to point out my errors. Because I make a lot of them and it makes me feel good that you guys care enough to correct me :) Even if I don't always seem like I appreciate it, I really do._

_Today's chapter title, once again and for the last time, comes from Final Fantasy VII._

_Enjoy._

…

Chapter ten: Reunion

Fawful paced across the room.

He was back in Kamek's house in Little Fungitown. Kamek had left him there, saying that he was going to the store to buy the last few things on the list…

His impatience was driving him mad.

He was trying the tried-and-true method of not looking at the clock no matter what. After all, every seven-year-old knew that looking at the clock made time seem to go slower, so obviously _not_ looking at the clock made it go faster. Simple physics.

The temptation got to him, though, and he risked a glance at the clock.

Only five minutes had passed! It wasn't working!

He growled and continued pacing.

After what seemed like forever—but was actually more like 47 minutes and 4 seconds, Kamek walked through the door with a bag in each hand.

"Did you have finding of all we are needing?" Fawful asked as soon as Kamek had opened the door.

"Of course," Kamek answered, closing the door. "We're ready to do this."

Fawful cheered and danced about the room.

Kamek motioned at the box on the floor. Earlier that day he had filled it with all of the items they had collected. "Okay, grab that and let's go. We're doing this over at your hideout so no one sees."

"Okay I say!" Fawful practically sang, picking up the box.

They went outside, climbed onto Kamek's broom, and flew off. They soon arrived at Fawful and Cackletta's hideout, in the depths of the forest in the outskirts of the Beanbean Kingdom.

"What's the biggest room in this place?" Kamek asked as they walked in.

"There is being an old ballroom," Fawful answered, "It has much largeness. Be following me."

Fawful led Kamek up a flight of stairs and down a hall into an old ballroom that was falling apart. It had holes in the ceiling through which sunlight shone through, and the floor creaked uneasily as they walked across it.

"This'll do," Kamek said, looking around. "Okay. Let's get started."

Kamek pulled a chunk of white chalk from one of his bags and walked out into the center of the room. With the book open as a reference, he started drawing a magic circle along the floor. The circle quickly got bigger and more intricate as he drew, eventually encompassing most of the surface area of the floor. Eventually he finished, and Kamek made his way over to the box and bags full of all of the magical items. He picked them up and proceeded to walk around the magic circle, placing items in certain areas.

"Can I be helping?" Fawful asked as he watched Kamek work.

"No," replied Kamek, "You'll just mess it up."

"I will not have the up-messing of anything!" Fawful argued.

"Just stand there and don't touch anything," Kamek insisted.

Fawful huffed, crossed his arms, and continued to watch as Kamek set everything up.

Finally Kamek finished, and he walked back to where Fawful was. He stood with his hands on his hips, looking over his handiwork.

"Not bad. I have to admit, kid, your master's got style. That's one of the prettiest magic circles I've seen in a while… here's hoping it's got substance as well."

"So we are ready?"

Kamek nodded. "Yep… wait, no. A thought occurs to me."

"Yes?"

"Go down to Cackletta's room and fetch some clothes for her, okay?" Kamek instructed.

"Whying?"

"Well, it's just that I don't think the afterlife provides clothing," Kamek said.

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "She's going to be naked. Go get her some clothes."

"Ohhh," Fawful nodded and dashed downstairs. He returned shortly with a dress and various underclothes in his arms. "I have return!"

"Good boy. Drop them here," Kamek motioned at a spot on the floor. Fawful did this. "Okay. Stand back, I'm about to start."

Fawful retreated to the wall and waited for the spectacle to begin. Kamek opened his mouth to begin the incantations, but then thought better of it. "Also, face the wall."

"What!"

"You're too young to be looking at your master naked," Kamek said sternly. "Now face the wall or I won't do this."

Fawful sighed harshly, but did as he was told.

"Okay then," said Kamek. He cleared his throat.

Kamek then proceeded to chant a long, complicated incantation in one of the old languages of magic that Fawful couldn't understand at all. Even facing the wall, Fawful could see light flickering wildly, growing brighter and more colorful as the spell progressed. There was noise too, a weird cross between a hum and a rumble that, like the light, was becoming more and more intense as time passed.

Kamek was impressed. This whole thing was quite the spectacle. Cackletta certainly had a flair that most Magikoopas lacked—although Kamek wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

Beams of light were appearing and disappearing at an intense rate, and energy was crackling all along the magic circle. Finally, just as Kamek finished reading the incantation, lightning shot through the room, consuming the middle of the circle. All of the items arranged along the circle disappeared in a flash of light, and Kamek could see the silhouette of a woman appear inside the lightning bolt.

Kamek covered his eyes.

All of the light and noise died down, and Kamek spoke.

"We're both averting our eyes since we know you aren't clothed and all. Get dressed and let us know when you're decent."

There was the sound of footsteps, and then shuffling as clothes were donned. Fawful had to use every bit of restraint in his little body to prevent from looking. It wasn't that he wanted to peek at her while she was dressing, it was just that he couldn't wait to see her again. But he knew he shouldn't look-- he did not want to invoke her wrath, after all.

Finally, Cackletta's familiar voice rang out.

"Okay. I'm dressed."

Fawful wasted no time in turning around. Seeing his mistress, standing there all in one piece, he was overwhelmed by joy. He ran up and jumped into her, hugging her with all of the strength he had.

"O great Cackletta! I had the missing of you! I feared I might never have seeing you again!"

"Fawful?"

"Yes, O great Cackletta?"

Cackletta was turning blue from hard she was being hugged. "Let go. _NOW._"

Fawful let go, dropping to the ground as he did so. "I have apology. I am simply overwhelmed with happiness and relieving. I was being so lost without you here and… and…"

Fawful looked away. Cackletta frowned.

"Fawful, are you crying?'

Fawful sniffled.

"Don't. Crying is a sign of weakness."

"I… I again have the apology," Fawful stuttered. "I… I just…"

Cackletta watched as Fawful tried to contain himself. She sighed.

"I guess it's okay… just for now though," she looked over her loyal toady. "Did something happen to your legs?"

Fawful nodded. "I had being attacked by the Piranha Plant who is Kamek's girlfriend."

"Sheesh. You really _are_ lost without me, huh," she picked Fawful up and began to carry him.

"Naval is _not_ my girlfriend, by the way," Kamek seethed.

Cackletta looked over at Kamek. "You're still here? Do you want something?"

"You're darn right I want something!" Kamek walked closer to the Beanwitch. "Firstoff, I want to be rewarded for having babysat your little crony here. He was a lot of trouble and I had to work my butt off helping him revive you. All he could do was sit around and cry without me helping him!"

Fawful snuggled up to his mistress. "He has exaggeration, O great Cackletta. Although he was of much helping, I still had doing most of the work."

Kamek frowned. "Gee, _thanks_ kid," he decided to let it slide. "And second, I challenge you to a magical duel to prove, once and for all, which of us is the superior magician!"

"Is that so," Cackletta snapped a finger, and a bolt of lightning hit Kamek.

The Magikoopa fell over, charred and smoldering.

"No fair… I wasn't ready…"

"Your reward will be that I'll let you live," Cackletta said, smiling amusedly. "Now leave."

"But…"

Cackletta put Fawful down. "Fawful, show him out."

"I obey!" Fawful said cheerfully. He skipped over to Kamek and helped him to his feet. "Have coming, smelly Magikoopa who smells of turtle."

"You stupid traitor," Kamek groaned, in pain.

Fawful led Kamek down the stairs and to the door. He pushed Kamek outside.

"You're such a little ingrate," Kamek hissed, "After all I did for you, you're just throwing me out?"

Fawful nodded. "Yes!"

"You're going to regret this, you jerk!"

"I am thinking not," Fawful said cheerfully. He pulled a large bag from his cloak and handed it to Kamek. "Here."

"Huh?" Kamek opened the bag. "Th-this…"

"Yes. It is being a large bag of gold," Fawful smiled even wider, and spoke in a low, conspiratorial tone. "I had snatching of it from Cackletta's room when I was fetching clothings. I will be telling her that burglars were stealing it."

Kamek was dumbfounded. "Er… thanks."

"I am assuming this is paying my indebtedness to you?"

Kamek started to get a hold of himself. "Yeah, I guess so," he hid the bag away in his robes. "I would have preferred more, but I'll take what I can, I guess."

"Of coursing. Faring well," Fawful began to close the door.

"Wait," Fawful stopped closing the door, and Kamek paused. "Take care of yourself, kid."

Fawful nodded. "And you as well," he said.

Kamek paused again. "… And if your master gets herself killed again, don't you _dare_ come crying to me again, you hear me?"

Fawful laughed. "I am hearing. Good bye."

And Fawful closed the door.

Kamek started to walk away.

He felt rather pleased, humiliation and magic burns aside. He was rid of that annoying bean, he had money, and…

He did a good thing for once.

He shook his head and slapped himself. A good thing! Hah! What on Earth was he thinking? He was a Magikoopa, and Bowser's personal advisor! He didn't do '_good things'_!

He sighed, and sat down on a grassy knoll. Out of curiosity, he pulled out the bag and started to count out the gold pieces.

After factoring in the money he would get from selling off the extra Invincishrooms, he came to the conclusion that…

"I'm _rich!_"

Kamek put the bag back into his robe pocket and hopped onto his broom. He shot off merrily into the blue sky, bobbing along to music that only he could hear.

_The End_.

…

_Ahh, I love happy endings. I know that sounds weird coming from ME, if you've read any of my other works XD Ah jeez. But yay, everyone's happy! Cackletta's back to being alive, Fawful has his master/ adoptive mommy back, and Kamek's rich. Yay! Everyone wins :B Except for the good guys of course, but who cares!_

_This has got to be one of the happiest endings I've ever written XD And… jeez, thinking about the projects I'm working on right now, it's probably the happiest I'll write in some time! I hope you guys liked it. _

_Until next time…_


End file.
